1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a mineral liquid producing device and more particularly to a mineral liquid producing device in which mineral liquid is produced by flowing and circulating a liquid for example water against an activating stone which includes radium oxide, tantalum oxide and yttrium oxide for radiating Alpha-rays, Gamma-rays and Beta-rays.
2. Related Art Statement
As to the conventionally employed mineral water producing devices, there have been proposed a variety of constructions, as typified by the construction such as disclosed in Japanese Patent publications KOKAI 48-97356 and 47-25358.
Said publications 48-97356 and 47-25358 disclose a construction in which a mineral stone is housed in a vessel, and water is housed in said vessel, and the water is taken from said vessel after a certain time has elapsed as mineral water.
In the above described mineral water producing device, the following problems were presented.
Namely, in said conventional construction, the ability to produce a mineral water is poor since said water is housed in a storage reservoir.
And also in a wine bar or restaurant, where bottled mineral water is employed, the need for many bottles is a problem.